1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to digital storage and display means for generating video signals.
2. Prior Art
The recent proliferation of video games no doubt has been stimulated by the availability of low-cost microprocessors. In many cases, these games operate in conjunction with home television receivers, thus the consumer need not purchase a separate display. For a general discussion of video games, see the article entitled "Games," Electronics, June 24, 1976 edition, beginning at page 89.
The standard raster scan employed by television receivers presents unique and difficult problems for displaying the digital information provided by game-programmed microprocessors or the special game "chips." Pattern storage, display of overlapping patterns, the detection of coincidence between patterns, in addition to other tasks, requires unique circuitry to interface the processor's digital information with the raster scan and beam control of a television receiver.
U.S. Pat. 3,345,458; 3,388,391; 3,422,420 and 3,426,344 describe several prior art systems for providing video signals from digital storage, particularly for the display of messages.